The New Girl
by I'M GONNA EAT YA
Summary: Claire has always been the new girl, because of her Father's work when she was a child. Now, he has kicked her out so she can learn to fend on her own. Along the way she makes her first friends, and finds love. WARNING! This is rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: New Town, New Home!

**(A/N): Hello! I got a new story for you guys! More friends of Mineral Town was the first Harvest Moon game I got so I'm a HUGE Graire fan. Enjoy.**

**Claire's P.O.V**

I breathed in the moist, ocean air, as I stood on the deck of the fairly large ship that was taking me to my new home. I sighed, Father said it would be best for me to support my self for a while, and he also said I would have to make some friends. It's not like I don't like people, I just think making friends with people and getting attached to them is worthless if I'm just going to leave again. I'm always the new girl, that's just the way my life has been, Father's job required us to move a lot when I was a child. I was always the "trouble" child, I desired someone to notice me, was I so wrong, seeking attention? I always wanted friends, but no one could be trusted, I was the rich guy's daughter nothing else.

"Miss, we'll be arriving soon." A large muscular man came up to me.

"Thanks." I tried to make myself look as cheery as possible, these people don't know who I am, they are just being nice."What was your name? Zachary?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Claire." He grinned, my attitude suddenly changed, if all the people in this "Mineral Town" are this kind, I may not want to leave.

"Thank you." I said walking towards the unloading area with my luggage. The ship soon docked at a small beach,"Well, I'm off, see ya later Zach."

I walked off the ramp and on the dock to be greeted by a short man in a red suit, with a tall red top hat.

"Hello! You must be Miss Claire?" He said, once I nodded, he continued,"I am Thomas, the mayor of this town, here is the map." Then he just walked off, I blinked a few times to make sure that had really happened. What the hell was up with that? I shrugged and followed the map to my new home.

* * *

"Oh. Shit." I looked at the huge field absolutely covered in weeds, and branches, and stones. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed, I recomposed myself quickly,"It's OK Claire, just what Father wanted." I rolled up my sleeves and got to work. I struggled pulling the weeds from the ground for most of the time, until it got dark. I had proudly cleared about a fourth of my field. My stomach rumbled, as I put the last of my tools away.

"Hmm, How 'bout I go inside, take a shower and change clothes, then go to the inn for dinner." I planned out the rest of my evening happily. I walked into my fully furnished house, as always Father spared no expense to make sure that I had what I wanted, and more. A 32 inch plasma screen TV, a nice light brown love seat, with matching leather sofas. A King sized bed with soft, silk sheets, an old fashioned, cherry oak wardrobe. A large bathroom with large bath and shower, and to top it all off, a HUGE kitchen with a safe on the counter with a note on it, the note said,

"_Hello dearest Clairabelle, Here is Ten thousand gold to start you off! The rest is up to you, Good Luck! Love, Father"_

I sighed, oh father, always overdoing it. I grabbed my flannel shirt, and a pair of jeans, and headed for the bathroom. After my shower, I pulled my long, blonde, wet hair into a high ponytail.

"Alright, let's do this." I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door. I ran over introductions as I followed the map to the inn, when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" I smiled at the guy. He was about a head taller than me, he wore a white training jacket and a cap that had the letters UMA on it, that covered his orange, short hair.

"Watch it will ya'? I've had a shitty day already, I don't need an airhead like you to screw it up even worse!" He snapped. Even though I had only known this guy for about three minutes, I had hoped we could be friends, guess I was wrong.

"I said I was sorry, maybe you would've heard me if you weren't rerunning through your head, HOW TO BE AN ASSHOLE!" I yelled back, turning while he was stunned I made my way into the inn, but right before the door closed I winked at him, then flipped him off. I felt like crying, but I certainly wasn't going to show fear, that's a sign of weakness. Ugh, what a jerk I hope I don't run into him anytime soon. I shook it off and went up to the bar where a red headed man stood,

"Hello, I am assuming you are Claire,correct?" He smiled at me.

"Yup that's me!" I smile at him shaking his hand,

"Tell ya what, Claire,since you are new here, this one is on the house." He smiled.

"Oh no! I can't accept that! I don't even know your name!" I panicked,

"The name's Doug, and all I ask in return is that you come by often to keep my daughter Anne company, I'm sure you two would be great friends." He laughed.

I smiled " You bet, I need some friends anyway!"

" How about while I make you my special, you get aquainted properly, " Anne!" he called. A red headed girl came from the back with her braid swinging behind her,

" Yeah Dad?" she smiled.

" Meet the new farmer, Claire." he jestured toward me,

"Hi." I smiled sticking out my hand.

She took it and said, "Hi I'm Anne, nice to meet you."

" Anne, why don't you keep Claire company while I make her order it's a pretty slow night, take a break."

"Ok Dad!" she dragged me to the nearest table and sat me down. Soon we started talking and laughing aboutheThe most randomest stuff ever, in the blink of an eye we were best friends. I have a best friend! A person to share secrets with, and cry on their shoulder when a guy rejects me.

"Hey, why don't I take off tomorrow and show you around the town, after you finish work of course." she smiled hopefully.

" Sure! I'd love-" I broke off as the inn door closed with a hard slam, I turned to see the guy I bumped into earlier, he glared at me the whole way he trudged up the stairs.

" Woah, what did you do to Gray?" Anne looked at me with concern. I proceeded to tell her the story of how we met.

" Sheesh, sorry about him. He has always been that way, he's really not a bad guy, but-" suddenly Doug opened the door to the kitchen,

"My special coming up!" he smiled. He set the food in front of me and I wolfed it down without any hesitation.

"Oh wow Doug," I said completely full," that was amazing, but I'd better get back home soon." I said standing up, " I'll see ya tomorrow Anne!" I yelled as I exited the inn. I was admiring the stars as I heard a low growling sound coming from a bush, suddenly a hand covered my mouth, and someone said,

" Don't make a sound." the voice was a males obviously but it was soft and gentle. Eventually, the growling ended and the hand covering my mouth was removed, I turned around to meet soft, brown eyes staring into mine. " Sorry about that." The guy smiled, I took a step back and got a better look at him. He was slightly taller than me, he had semi-long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, not to mention he was cute.

"It's alright, if it weren't for you I would've been dog food. I'm Claire." I stuck out my hand.

" Aw, no problem," he scratched the back of his head embarrassed, " Cliff."

I giggled at his modesty, " Well, Cliff, it was wonderful to meet you maybe we can hang out some time."

"I'd like that," he smile then waved," well, be safe Claire." and he walked off leaving me with a stupid grin on my face.

**(A/N): Well, that's the first chapter! Sorry if I got Cliff's eye color wrong I wasn't sure. Til' next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time to meet some people!

**(A/N): Yay! Chapter 2! I'm really pleased with myself on this chapter, if I do say so myself, before we get on with the fic, I would like to reply to some reviews.**

**Ancient Liddel: Um I don'treally get what you mean, sorry I'm sorta dense, could you explain? And also thanks for the constructive criticism.**

**Karisma Jestler: Thanks! And yeah, I made her really open, because ya know the characters are supposed to reflect you in a way, so I made Claire somewhat like me.**

**And a big thanks to my reviewers, and my boyfriend who helped me tpe this due to my broken arm, anyway on to the story!**

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I walked up the stairs, shooting that girl dirty looks the whole way. Sheesh, she sure has a mouth on her though.

_"I said I was sorry, maybe you would've heard me if you weren't rerunning through your head, HOW TO BE AN ASSHOLE!"_

I chuckled at the memory of her stomping off, to wink at me, then flip me the bird. I wonder what her name is, and why is she here?_ Oh, does someone have a crush? _What?! No way, she is probably some sort of freak. _Just like you, just think about, Mary hasn't shown any interest at all so far, Popuri is with annoying, Anne is like your sister, Karen's a snob, and Elli is nice but she has the doctor. _Who says I need a girlfriend? You are starting to sound like Kai. _So? Maybe you should start listening to_ him. I'm going crazy, I shook my head and walked into my room. My roommate, Cliff, was sitting on his bed, reading some sort of book.

" Yo." I greeted him as I flopped on my bed,

" Ok, what is it?" he closed his book and stared at me.

" What is what?" I looked up curiously.

" Obviously something is up or else you wouldn't be moping around, so tell me." he crossed his legs Indian style. I sighed and told him how I met the girl.

"...Seems like you need to apologize." Cliff said after a while.

" What? Why me?" I looked at him.

" Because, she said sorry and you snapped at her, even if you did have a bad day, she can't help that." he looked disapprovingly at me.

" Ok, say I do want to apologize to her, I don't know her name or where she lives. Heck, she could just be visiting!" I threw my hands up in the air.

" Hmmm," Cliff tapped his chin, tha he snapped his fingersyou you said she was talking to Anne right? So tomorrow after work, just ask her!" he smiled obviously proud of himself.

" Fine," I sighed. Cliff got up and started to walk towards the door, " Where are you going?" I asked him.

" On a walk." he replied simply.

" At nine?" I asked skeptically.

" Yup. See ya later." he walked out. I shrugged it off, and got up to take a shower.

* * *

**Cliff's P.O.V.**

I sighed, why does he have to be so dense? I stopped when I heard a growling coming from a bush. A girl stood there looking really frightened, I rushed behind her and clamped my hand over her mouth. She tensed, I didn't want to scare her, " Don't make a sound." she relaxed, once the growling stopped I let her go, " Sorry about that." I smiled at her, she returned the smile. Then at the the same time we realized how close our faces were, she took a step back, and got to see what she looked at. She had long, blonde hair, she was pretty skinny, I got a better look at her face and my heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous, her lips were thin and a light pink, her golden blonde bangs framed her face perfectly, and my favorite was her eyes, they were huge, almost reminding me of two sparkling gems, and their color was the most dazzling blue as deep as the ocean.

" It's alright, if it weren't for you, I would've been dog food. I'm Claire." she stuck out her hand.

" Aw, it's no problem." I felt a blush creep along my face, I scratched the back of my head," Cliff." I took her small hand, surprisingly enough they were rough and calloused, _she's a hard worker,_ I thought.

She giggled, " Well, Cliff, it's wonderful to meet you, maybe we can hang out sometime."

" I'd like that," I smiled then waved, " well, be safe Claire." I turned around and walked back into the inn. Wow, she's...something. Wait, she isn't the girl Gray ran into is she? I will have to ask him. I walked up the stairs quietly hoping not to wake Anee or Doug. I went into our room to see Gray lying on his bed in blue pajama pants.

" That was quick." he said.

" Hey Gray, can you describe the girl who bumped into you?" I looked at him curiously.

" Sure." he said, " Um gosh, well she was wearing a red plaid shirt, and jeans. She had really long, blonde hair, and man it was a really bright gold color. Her eyes shocked me a bit, they were a really deep blue, and kinda pretty." I held my breath, he just described Claire perfectly.

" Dude, I just met that girl five minutes ago." I said.

" Seriously!? What did she say? What was she like?" he jumped up, " Wait, what is her name?" he asked.

" Her name is Claire, and what was she like? She is really nice, and beautiful. I'm guessing she doesn't like dogs that much."

" Why?" Gray looked at me. I remembered that i didn't tell him yet about what happened on my walk. So I told him the story quickly, but not leaving out any details.

" Where does she live?What's her last name?" Gray continued to pester me.

" Man, I just met her, I didn't stalk her." I rolled my eyes," but, I'm guessing she lives here now, cuz she said she wanted to hang out sometime." he nodded.

" Well, it's eleven, dude I'm crashing." he said lying back down.

I agreed then also went to bed, _Claire. I hope we can be friends and maybe even more._

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I don't know what is, but I just can't sleep. Actually I do know what, I had a horrible sneezing fit a little while ago, so now I'm wide awake. I wonder if someone was talking about me behind my back. So here I am sitting on the roof of my new house, listening to Taylor Swift on my IPhone. I remembered the day Father kicked me out.

~Flashback~

_" Darling, please come here for a second." my father called me._

_I walked in, " Yes, father? Do you need something?" of course I was talking in my bad British accent, it was a joke Father and I had when I was smaller._

_" Have you ever considered moving out or getting married?" he asked._

_This of course puzzled me, " What do you mean?" I asked._

_" Well, my sweet, I want to see how you do in a real job and supporting yourself. I've bought you a farm on a distant island." he continued, " I've already had Maddie buy you proper attire, for farming and it's all packed, your boat leaves at five, I suggest you pack the rest of the things you plan on bringing with you."_

_" Father! This is all so sudden, is it because I misbehaved, Please Father I'm sorry!" I pleaded, tears coming to my eyes._

_" I'm sorry my dear, but my mind is already made up." he sighed. I ran out of his office, I felt betrayed and hurt, does he not want me? Am I a waste of time?_

_~End of Flashback~ _

__I shook my head violently, as if trying to forget everything. I felt tears coming to my eyes, why did he do it? I lay down on my roof, finally beginning to feel tired. I slowly fell asleep.

_I awoke in my bedroom, what? How did I get here? Was it just a dream? I got out of my purple bed. Ugh, I bet my hair is a horrible mess, I looked in the mirror and gasped, I was six again! There in the reflection stood a short girl, wearing pink footy pajamas, my hair was in pigtails, and I was very scrawny._

_" Clairabelle! Come here!" I gasped, that was my mother's voice. I ran out of my room, down the grand staircase, and into the parlor._

_" Mother! Mother! You are alive!" I cried in her arms. She held me tight and shushed me,_

_" Oh I missed you so much, Claire, I have to tell you something, that you must never forget, you must promise me, ok?" she hugged me._

_" I promise, I promise." I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to let her go._

_" Love always trumps Hate. Revenge is NOT the answer." she smiled._

_" What does that mean?" I looked at her confused._

_" You will figure that out in good time, Sunshine." she laughed, " Now I must go, but I must ayou one more thing of you." Mother smiled a dazzling grin._

_" Yes, what is it?" I looked at her curiously._

_" Please don't sleep on your roof again, you will get sick, now I bid you farewell." slowly she started to disappear, I felt the tears in my eyes flow freely, Mother..._

__" CLAIRE! GET UP YOU LAZY FARMER!" a voice caused me to sit up immediately, and there was Anne sitting next to me on the roof.

" Anne! Why, just why?" I whined.

" That's what I was about to ask you, why on earth were you on your roof asleep?" she looked at me. I gasped,

" What time is it?" I was seriously panicking.

" About two in the afternoon." she nodded.

" WHAT!?" I almost fell off the roof," C'mon we got places to go and people to see!" I jumped off my roof, I rushed to take a shower, and get dressed. After combing my wet hair, I said," Ok, show me around, Anne!"

" What about your field work?" she asked.

" Don't worry about it, I will do it after you show me around." I reassured her, and with that she dragged me to town.

**(A/N): Ok, I worked pretty hard on this chapter, and it is pretty long. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out!

**(A/N): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Here's a new chapter! ENJOY PLZ!**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I sighed drearily as Anne showed me around the town, it was a rather nasty day to be out and about. Anne introduced me to some of her friends, Popuri, Karen, Elli... We suddenly stopped outside a gray brick building, just up the road from the farm, Anne seemed hesitant.

" What's wrong?" I looked at her.

" Gray works here..." she trailed off, looking downward.

" I honestly don't care." I shrugged and with that I opened the door.

" SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN I'VE HAVE JUST ABOUT ENOUGH!" I heard, and that's when realized, we had walked right into the middle of a fight. Gray stood with his backs towards me, he was facing an old man whose face was turning red with rage. Gray must've heard me though, because he he turned around and snarled, " What the hell are you lookin'-" he froze, I guess either it was that he saw who it was, or that I started crying a little bit. I turned around and ran past Anne, who looked just as startled. I. Hate. This. Town.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

Oh. Shit. Anne is gonna kill me, I glanced back at her, but she was gone and so was Gramps. I shrugged and called it a day. I started back toward the inn when someone bumped into me. " Sor-" they cut off, that voice. I turned back to Claire whose eyes were red and puffy, and just stared at me. I noticed she had something behind her back,

" Watcha got there?" I asked nonchalantly, she tensed at my voice.

" Nothing!" she said quickly, her cheeks a dark red color.

" I don't buy it, show me." I said suspicious. She sorta backed away but, I caught her arm, causing her to wince.

" Lay off!" she snapped, I pulled her arm from behind her back, her hand was wrapped in a blood spotted bandage. My eyes widened,

" How did you do this?" I looked at Claire, who was still struggling, I rolled my eyes," stop fighting me already!" she stopped, I tugged her arm towards the clinic, she followed me without a word. We walked in the door and Elli looked up from her desk,

" Claire? And Gray? What a surprise!" she smiled, I shook my head and lifted up Claire's bloody hand. " Oh dear, Doctor!" she called the lead Claire to the back room, I was told to have a seat. I sat there thinking, _why the hell am I doing this?_ The door opened and Claire and Elli walked out, both with a very annoyed expression on their face. The doctor appeared with a bright red slap mark on his cheek,

" Can you blame me for trying?" he chuckled.

Claire walked up to me with a bag in her newly bandaged hand, she took my hand in her other and walked out of the clinic.

It was beginning to get dark so I said, " I'll walk you home, don't worry."

" Why?" she looked up," I've been nothing but mean to you since I got here." she sighed.

" What the heck are you talking about? I was the one in the wrong, not you, so sorry." I shook my head. She looked up with her eyes shining,

" Wow, thanks Gray." she laughed a little, she grabbed my hat and dropped it on her head, it covered her eyes completely.

" Fits ya perfectly." I said sarcastically, she looked away," What's the matter?" I asked.

We're friends, right Gray?" she looked up, hints of tears in her eyes.

I was at a loss for words, so I nodded. She smiled, as it started to rain. I then realized, I had no idea where we were going. She thought the same thing apparently, because she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the inn.

" C'mon, dinner is on me!" she smiled.

" Nah," I shook my head," I can't let the girl pay."

" You're not, you're letting a friend pay." she smirked, I sighed in defeat. She led me to a table and plopped down in a chair, still dripping wet. "Anne!" she called. Anne came out of the kitchen, and as soon as she saw us she rushed over.

" I didn't know you guys liked each other!" she jumped up and down. Claire and I stared at her until we realized we were still holding hands. We quickly dropped them and looked away, blushing.

" Two Baked Corns." Claire said sighing, as Cliff came down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow then came over to join us.

" Hey Cliff!" Claire grinned, patting the chair on her other side. He smiled and took her offer.

" Hey," he nodded at me, I returned the gesture.

" Graaaaaaaaaay!," Claire whined," You didn't tell me you were friends with Cliff!"

" So? He nothing special." I snickered at my joke.

" Mr. Nothing Special saved my life last night." she pointed out, causing Cliff to blush.

" I can defend myself." he mumbled.

" Stay out of this!" we snapped,

" Honestly, Gray.." she grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

" Stop arguing! I was just joking, plus it was really nothing, what he did." I snapped.

" Uh oh, um Gray-" Cliff started.

" Saving _my life_ was_ nothing!_" she growled.

" I'm just saying, there's no need to make a big deal out of it! It's not like he cured your Cancer!" I yelled.

" Slam!" Claire slapped down her money, turned around and stalked off.

Next thing I know Anne is screaming in my ear.

" WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"

" Piss off." I growled and turned around to leave.

" She didn't tell you, did she?" Anne said quietly.

" Tell me what?" I spat still going for the stairs.

" Claire's mom died of Cancer..." she whispered, I froze._ You sick little bitch._ I spun around and ran after her. Oh God, I don't even know where she lives.

" The farm!" yelled Anne out the door. I nodded and ran faster than I have ever ran before, through the rain. The wind howled angrily, and I ran faster. I ran onto the farm and sped towards the house, I slammed my fist on the door. The door opened slightly to reveal two blue eyes peering out. She tried to slam the door, but I caught my foot in it. I struggled to push the door open, but suddenly she just released the door.

" Get out!" she yelled and swung at me, but I caught her wrist. She swung again so I caught her other wrist " Let go!" She yelled tears falling down her cheeks. I pushed her up against the wall, she looked away. I pinned her two hands above her head, with one hand and tilted her chin torwards me with the other.

" Open your eyes." I said sternly. She shook her head, " Just look me in the eyes and tell me you hate me, then I'll leave." She slowly opened her eyes, she froze and so did I, it seemed like the whole world just froze. She broke down, I released her hands, and she clutched my shirt. She just cried into my shoulder.

" I've been so alone, I-I-I've never had anyone but myself, no friends, no mother, my father was so busy and we always moved around." she sobbed into my shoulder," People would always say, ' You ungrateful brat, you have everything you could ever want,' but the truth is I would've rather been dirt poor, but be able to have friends and a family." she screamed. She shook as she spoke, and I tried my best to calm her.

**(A/N):Review and you get a shout out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gettin' tired of your Crap

**(A/N): NEEEEEW CHAAAAAAAPTEEEEER! ENJOY!**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since me and Gray's fight, we had been really close since then. He would always stick close to me, like an overprotective, older brother. But, he was working and I was bored out of my mind. I was lying on my wooden floor with the A.C. Cranked up on high, it had been in the hundreds recently, making too hot do anything. A thought suddenly came to mind so I texted Anne, Karen, and Popuri. I ran to my currently unused horse barn and pulled out six water guns, I threw them in my wagon and walked back in my house, I put on a blue, strapless bikini top, and short blue jean shorts. I pulled my wagon to Barley's and picked up May. Then I went to pick up Stu. The kids rode in the wagon as we headed for the Mine spring, and met up with the others. Shortly after, the water gun war started. We chased each other for about three hours, spraying each other and laughing. After dropping off the kids, Anne asked us if we wanted to go get icecream at the Inn. Still soaked to the bone we all headed to inn chatting about guys and other girl stuff. We walked in to see Rick, Docter Cliff, and Gray talking at a table. Anne dragged us to the table across from them, she told all of us to flirt like crazy and we would get to see something funny. Popuri whispered something to Karen which made her bust out laughing. She leaned over and whispered in my ear " Look at Rick's face, it's the same color as a tomato." I stole a glance, and sure enough his face was bright red. I started laughing so hard I was crying and Karen and Popuri joined in. I quickly whispered it in Anne's ear and she doubled over too, we were all laughing so hard the guys were staring at us funny.

" Have you no shame?" I heard a voice grumbling from above me. I looked up to see Gray.

" Shame? What did I do?" I looked at him curiously.

" For wearing such skimpy clothing." he said bluntly.

" We had a water gun fight." I explained.

" I don't ca-" the door opened cutting him off, the face I saw almost gave me a panic attack.

" D-Dad!" I squeaked out shocked.

" Hello Claire, I missed you." he walked towards me, his bodyguards following. He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back.

" My, what on earth are you wearing?" he looked at me shamefully. I felt my cheeks heat up, realizing how little clothing I had on.

" W-we had a-" he raised his hand to silence me.

" Go home and make yourself slightly more presentable, I'm quite ashamed of you." he scowled.

" Yes Father." I whispered quickly and sped from the room, completely mortified. I felt tears running down my face. I ran into my house and closed the door and locked it. I pulled on a blue blouse, and khaki Capri pants. I brushed my messy hair and put it in a ponytail, crying the whole time. I recomposed myself and walked back to the Inn where everyone sat quietly, except for Father who was on his cell phone.

" Goodbye." he said, ending the call." Well, that was my agent, I must leave immediatly. Goodbye Claire, I hope you behave well." and with that my Father left me standing there.

" So, uh, how bout some Cookies N' Cream now?" Anne said, trying to lighten the mood. I turned to face them, they all looked shocked, probably because my eyes were red and puffy.

" No thanks, I'm going home now." I forced a smile, and quickly turned to leave. It was getting dark.

" Claire!" Gray came after me.

" I'm fine." I said quickly.

" But-"

" I said I'm fine!" I snapped, then I ran down the path.

" Claire!" Gray yelled coming after me, I ran faster but he was gaining. I turned the corner, and a hand shot out from the dark woods grabbed my sleeve and pulled me behind the tree. Their hand covered my mouth and we watched as Gray turned the corner and kept going. The guys hand travelled to my thigh and started slightly rubbing it so I round-house kicked him.

" Just because you saved me doesn't mean you get to be a perv." I snapped.

" Wait a second, Claire?" a familiar voice asked, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. A purple bandanna was on this guy's head, then it came to me.

" Kai!?" I looked at him shocked. He smiled then pulled me into a hug,

" It's been a while." he sighed," so you finally got away from your Dad?"

"Nah," I laughed a little" Not really." I sighed.

"If I can ask, why were you running away from Gray?" He looked at me.

" Daddy dearest came to visit me, and pretty much embarrassed me in front of everyone, so now I get to ask you something." I smirked awkwardly.

" Hmm? What's that?" He smiled.

" Why are you creeping around and dragging random girls into the woods?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Well," his cheeks reddened," I'm hiding from Popuri." I smacked his arm," Owwww,Claaaaiiere whyyyy?" he whined.

" Popuri is a sweet girl! Be nice to her!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. He snaked his arm around my waist.

" I'd rather be nice to you." He winked at me. I flicked his forehead causing him to pout.

" For that you are walking me home!" I rolled my eyes, he was always such a flirt. If you are wondering how I knew him, I ran around with him in high school to make my father mad. I walked out of the woods with him, and rolled my eyes.

" You've got to be kidding me! You still have that thing!" I pointed to the bandana on his head.

" It's my baby, I have to take care of JoJo!" He patted it.

" You gave that thing a name?" I spluttered with laughter, he threw his arm around my shoulders.

" Are you drunk or something?" He stared at me strangely, while I was laughing at his silliness.

" I see how it is." a voice caused me to jump. I looked back to see Gary doubled over panting.

" Heeeeeeeeeey, looook it's Graaaaay!" I was still giggling, I don't really know why.

" What the hell did you do to her?" He glared at Kai.

" I'm not the one who was chasing her." He smirked. I laughed again, almost falling over, luckily Kai grabbed my waist and held me up, causing Gray to frown.

" Oh, does my up close contact with Claire bother you?" He waggled his finger. I was still laughing, I held up my finger and tried to take a deep breath.

" I'm okay," I yawned.

" I'll take you home." Gray reached for my arm but Kai pulled me back, " Why aren't you reacting like you did with me." He looked at me. I was about to say something but Kai had to but in saying," Maybe she doesn't mind my touch, maybe she likes me more than you." He smirked." Guys-" I tried to stop them, but Gray swung his fist. Kai pulled me back more, another swing he dodged it, unfortunately when he jumped out of the way, there I was. I stumbled backwards and fell on my knees. They kept fighting, but I was furious. I looked at the stone path, crimson blood dripped from my nose.

" Claire!" Anne ran up to me, she gasped when she saw my nose. Karen came with her, helping me up. " Jerks." She growled. I walked up to the idiots who were still arguing. Kai looked over to me and stopped when he saw my nose, so did Gray.

" Claire." Gray stared at me shocked, I smiled then punched him right in the face, the kicked Kai in a place where no guy should be kicked. I walked off, back to my farm leaving Karen and Anne rolling on the ground laughing. As I walked down the path, I looked up at the billions of stars, I had to admit I loved living there but honestly, when people act like that...as I got lost in thought I bumped into someone.

" Oh sorry." I looked at the man I bumped into, he had striking green eyes, and wore purple skinny jeans, as well as a leopard leotard. What shocked me most was his hair, it was a light silver color.

" My apologies beautiful, it was my fault." His voice, it was smooth as silk.

" Oh please, are you really trying to tell me I'm beautiful, while blood is all over my face." I laughed jokingly. He chuckled and just waved, leaving me with one question in my head. Who is he?

**(A/N): WOO! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been busy! A big thank you to Karisma Jestler, I LURVE YA! peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: What the Heck is Going On!

**(A/N):YAY GOTZ ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY!**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

" MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THA YARDS! DAMN RIGHT! IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! I COULD TEACH YOU BUT ID HAVE TO CHARGE! DAMN RIGHT ID HAVE TO CHARGE!" I sang while watering my crops, I was in a weird mood this morning. For example, this morning, I decided to cut the pants legs of my overall's, and I threw my alarm clock against the wall. I turned around to see Kai, Gray, and Cliff approaching me. " OH MY GAWD MY MILKSHAKES!" I ran away from them and climbed the tree with the bee hive on it.

" Um, Claire?" Cliff said from the side of the tree." Listen," I hung from a branch upside down so the could only see my upside down face, " I know how irresistible I am to you guys and how you are all fighting over me, but I just broke up with my alarm clock this morning so I'm not ready for another serious relationship right now." I explained, causing them the to look at me like I had four heads. " Um, what are you talking about?" Gray looked at me.

" Like you don't know!" I jumped out of the tree, and waggled my finger at him.

" Gray and I came to-" Kai tried but I interrupted him, " To confess your undying love for me I know!" I laughed, " but, I'm afraid I have to leave, you see-" I sprinted away from them and off my farm. " After her!" Kai yelled and the followed in pursuit. I ran to the mine spring and jumped in. I swan deeper so they wouldn't be able to see me, and hoped my air wouldn't run out. They stopped at the edge and were looking all over the place, finally they left and I surfaced gasping for breath. I climbed out of the water and decided to visit Mary for advice. Still soaking wet I ran to the library, of course due to the hot sun I wasn't as wet anymore.

" Mary! I need your help!" I burst in the door startling Mary.

" Oh Hello Claire, go on back I will be there soon." She giggled at my appearance. I nodded at her and pulled the book on the shelf to reveal the door to the secret garden. I went out and smiled at all the summer flowers Mary had recently planted for her father. No one except Mary, her father, Anne and myself knew about this, it's completely hidden. I received a text from Mary saying, " I'm dealing with Gray and the others, then I'll grab us some lunch and close up the library." I texted back telling her to grab some makeup, some sunglasses, one of the dresses in my wardrobe, and a cherry blonde wig. Oh, and some wedges. After that I sat in her little garden and wandered how often she came back here. Mary came through the door holding lunch and all the other stuff I asked for. Soon enough I looked like a completely different person, Mary asked me if I wanted to try out my new disguise,and I took her up on that offer. We went to the inn, and sat down at the bar, I checked the time. 6:45, hmm it's not too early for some wine. I ordered some wine and Mary asked for water. While we were waiting on our drinks the guys came in looking sweaty and exhausted, and they sat down at the bar.

" Man where is she?" Kai sighed,

" You still haven't found Claire?" Mary asked once our drinks arrived. He shook his head then saw me, " Mary, who's your friend?"

" Her name is Celty, my cousin from the city." She stuttered, obviously not prepared for the query. I did " Hello, my name is Celty." In sign language.

" Uh, what's she doing?" Gray asked staring at me. Cliff signed back, " Hello Celty, I'm Cliff," I was shocked he knew sign language.

" She is doing sign language, meaning she is either deaf or mute." Cliff explained to them.

" Mute." I signed. Causing him to nod, " Well,this is Gray and Kai." He gestured to them.

Mary's phone dinged, causing her to sigh. " What's wrong?" Gray asked.

" Well, I found Claire, she is at the beach. " she said, they were all gone before she finished the word beach. " Run!" She pointed to the door I bade her and Anne farewell and ran home and locked the door. I checked my house making sure they weren't in there, and took off my disguise. Then I got a text from Anne, " They're coming to your house hide!" I changed into p.j.'s, then I turned all the lights off and closed the blinds. I got my blood pool pillow and lay down on the floor and closed my eyes. I heard loud banging coming from outside.

" Claire!" It was Gray, I decided to save my blood pillow for another time. I sighed and opened the door.

" GRAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I tackled him onto the ground then sat on his chest.

" Ugh, how much do you weigh?" he groaned trying to breathe.

" I believe that's enough Claire." I froze as my Dad came around my house. jumped off Gray and walked up to Dad, my cheeks burning.

" Erm, guys can I talk to my dad alone?" I asked awkwardly, they nodded and left.

" Honestly, I give you the freedom you have been begging for so long, and what do you do? You abuse it!" Father scolded me.

" Maybe it wasn't 'Freedom' that I was begging for!" I snapped, " You never paid any attention to me so why am I even surprised?!" I shook my head, anger rising through me.

" I can't help I'm not that cheating tramp you looked up to so much!" He growled, causing me to lose it.

" How DARE you insult my mother! She was always faithful unlike you and that trashy maid, Madison! Mom LOVED me, she understood me, she always was there for me! And she worked more than you!" I yelled, not caring who heard. He face slowly went pink then went red, then bright red. He slowly raised his hand.

_A loud smacking noise was heard throughout the town._

_~10 Minutes later~_

I sighed and walked to the inn, my red cheek stinging. That ass, I hope I never see him again. I pushed the door open and saw the guys were at at a table and Mary and Anne were at the bar talking with Karen. She turned around, her eyes widening.

" Oh my god Claire!" She rushed over to me, everyone's eyes shifted to me. A shocked look crossed the guys faces. Kai jumped up and ran over to me.

" Claire! My love! What happened?!" He took my hand.

" My lovely Father had a spasm." I muttered sarcastically.

" What?" Gray came over.

" Hush! Hurry Gray go get ice, my darling has been hurt!" Kai cried. Cliff came up next to him with some ice. I thanked him and took it with gratitude.

" So, your Dad did this?" Cliff looked at me with pity.

" Yeah well, he's never really liked me." I laughed bitterly.

" Oh Claire, please tell me you hit him back!?" Anne hugged me.

" No Anne I didn't hit him," I laughed, " but I did get a nice low kick in." Karen laughed, " Kai should know how it felt." He dropped my hand, causing us all to laugh.

" I should go..." I sighed. Gray and Kai looked at each other,

" Erm maybe you shouldn't. " Cliff took my hand.

" Ok seriously, you guys are creeping me out." I took a step back. The doors burst open to reveal Stu.

" CLAIRE!" He ran up and grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, " listen Claire, I need to tell you something!" He looked down.

" What is it?" I looked at him.

" I've done something bad..."

**(A/N): Cliffhanger! Sort of! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: REVENGE!

**(A/N): I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack! Let us begin!**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I stared at Stu, bewildered of what he could do that was so bad.

" What is it? You can tell me." I said softly.

" Well,I was walking through rather square and I saw Kai, Gray, and, Cliff all arguing, when I asked what it was about they said you," My eyes widened," then Kai kept on saying he would be able to get you to kiss him first, so Cliff and Gray disagreed and they made a bet to see who could first" he took a deep breath.

" They did _WHAT!?" _Anne screeched from behind me.

" Don't worry Stu, you did the right thing, just go home and don't tell them we know." I said calmly. He hugged me and ran off.

" So, what are we gonna do Claire? Kill them?" Anne came to my side,

" No way," I shook my head, grinning evilly," much worse."

_~ The Next Day~_

I sang Bad Boy by Cascada as I was skipping to the inn, in a tank top and booty blue jean shorts, concealing a VERY revealing bikini. I pushed the door open and strolled in. The guys were sitting at the table and they suddenly became very quiet, but I could feel their eyes on me.

" Anne!" I called from the bar, making sure to give the guys a good view. She came from the kitchen covered in flour, and her eyes widened when she saw me.

" Oh man! I lost track of time, sorry! Let me go get cleaned up and change, then I will be ready." She ran up the stairs. I laughed and told her to hurry,then sat at the bar.

" Ready for what? I might ask." Kai slipped into the stool beside me, the other guys joined us.

" Oh well we're going to the beach, then afterward I'm having a sleepover with Anne and Karen." I explained to them, as they looked at me with pleading eyes.

" Oh cool." Kai said, trying to act nonchalant.

" You guys wanna come to the beach with us?" I looked at them," it'll be really fun!" I laughed.

" Sure." They all said.

" Then go get ready! And hurry because I'm sure Anne is almost ready!" I pushed Kai out of his seat. They nodded and ran up to their room as fast as they could, pushing and shoving each other. I smirked once they were gone, this would be all to easy. Once everybody was ready we headed to the beach where Karen was waiting on us.

" Alright! Finally let's get this party started!" Kai cheered and took off his shirt. He ran and jumped into the water, then screamed like a girl. " It's so cooooooooold!"

" Don't be a baby!" Cliff jumped in as well, with Gray behind him. Anne and Karen took off their coverups and followed and I was the last one on the beach.

" C'mon in Claire!" Gray yelled.

" Yeah the waters fine!" Kai joined in, soon they ere all cheering for me.

" Okay, okay!" I laughed. Then I took my blue jean shorts off first then slowly took my tank top off. The guys' jaws dropped, and I pretended not to notice them. I ran and jumped off the dock into the water. It was freezing! I hugged my body the swam to join them.

" Oh let's play chicken!" Anne cheered, once we all agreed she said," Ok so Kai and Claire against me and Cliff, and then Karen and Gray against the winner!"

" Alright!" Kai and I high fived. I got onto his shoulders and watched Anne do the same with Cliff.

" GOOO!" We grabbed each Anne and I grabbed each others hands while trying to hold at the same time, I smirked and tickled Anne side and she slipped off with a splash.

" No fair you cheated!" She pouted.

" All is fair in War and Chicken!" Kai and I cheered.

" You are so going down Claire!" Karen and Gray came up.

" In your dreams!" I chuckled.

" GOOOO!" Anne screamed and we were off, struggling to push each other.

" Oh My God it's Rick in a speedo!" I looked at the beach away from Karen she turned and took her shoulders and pushed her off.

" YEAH! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Kai and I cheered.

" Claire fights dirty!" Karen came up gasping for breath.

" Oh it's getting dark we better go back to my place." I said to Anne and Karen.

" You guys wanna come for some ice cream?" I looked at the guys.

" Victory Ice Cream!" Kai whooped while the other guys agreed. I swam back to the shore and threw on my tank top even though I was still wet. I slipped on my flip flops, grabbed my beach bag and we went to my house. I threw down some fluffy towels in the floor and grabbed 4 tubs of ice cream as well as 6 spoons. We sat down on the towels and I put on JAWS. Anne cuddled into Cliff, and he whispered something to Kai, who whispered something to Gray. They looked pretty happy and so did Cliff as he cuddled with Anne. I turned off the T.V.

" I'm bored lets prank call someone!" I grabbed my cell phone.

" I have Elli's number!" Kai raised his hand. Anne face palmed and Karen said,

" Of course you do." I dialed her number and put it on speaker.

" Hello?" She picked up right away.

" Hey sexy." I said in my guy voice.

" Um, who is this?" Elli said.

" Oh you silly little girl, don't act like you don't know." I tried to make the guy voice seductive. She hung up. We burst out laughing, Kai even wiped away a few tears. After a few more prank calls, the guys decided to say good night and left.

" Anne do you have any guests besides them tonight?" I asked once they were gone.

" Nah, my dad is outta town too!" She smiled evilly, I grabbed my phone and dialed.

" Hello? Jack Williams please." I smiled into the phone.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Anne and Karen rushed through the Inn doors, up the stairs, and stopped in front of the guys door.

" Gray! Kai! Cliff! Open up!" She sobbed banging on the door loudly. Gray opened the door shirtless to find the two girls in tears.

" What happened Anne?" Cliff hugged her.

" W-we dared Claire to go into the woods...," Karen's voice cracked," and, and something got her!" She broke down sobbing.

" What?!" Kai said putting on a shirt.

" C,mon! We have to find her!" Gray ran with them to the place south of Claire's farm, where she disappeared. Kai looked up at the full moon and listened as two coyotes howled to each other.

" Anne, Karen, go back to Claire's it's not safe." Cliff said.

" No way, it's my fault she got lost, so I am going to help!" Anne said.

" I will stay just in case Claire comes back." Karen nodded. The four of them entered the dark woods, and were soon lost.

" We should've brought flashlights." Gray grumbled. A twig snapped causing Anne to jump and cling onto Cliff. A scream echoed through the woods.

" CLAIRE!?" Gray yelled.

" No, Claire's voice is higher, that was Karen." Anne cried. Everyone was terrified.

" Um Anne can you let go of me for a second I stepped in a puddle." Cliff looked at her.

" Sure." Anne backed up and leaned against a tree.

" Gray shine the light of your phone right here." Cliff said and rubbed the bottom of his shoe.

" Oh my Goddess, Gray I think that's blood." Cliff said slowly. A different scream rang through the air. " Everything will be alright Anne." Cliff said. No reply..." Anne?" He turned around but Anne was nowhere to be found.

**(A/N): CLIFFHANGER BABY! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Axe?

**(A/N): Part 2 YAY! I love revenge!**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

" Anne?!" Cliff got up quickly, " Anne where are you?" He was panicking.

" Man, calm down." Kai put his hand on his shoulder.

" You don't understand!" He argued, shaking his head.

" Think of how we feel about Claire!" I snapped.

" Wait!," Anne came from behind a tree," you guys really like Claire?" Her eyes widened.

" Anne?!" Cliff hugged her," What's going on?" He asked, she bit her lip and began to explain.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I sat excitedly in the tree waiting on Anne's cue, they so deserve this. Then I saw something I didn't expect, Gray, Anne, Cliff, Kai, and Karen all together. Gray stopped at my tree and yelled

" Claire, get down now! We know what's going on, they told us everything!" The guys all looked pretty pissed. I sighed angrily and jumped down. " Claire! What the hell is wrong with you trying to scare us like that?!" Kai glared, I was shocked, Kai never gets angry.

" I can't believe you told them!" I turned to Karen and Anne who were looking down, " We were backstabbed, c'mon down." I said into the Walkie talkie.

" Aw man." Jack replied.

" Are you even listening Claire! Do you just not care about our feelings?" Gray yelled. I snapped, I had about enough,

" EXCUSE ME? Who made the bet on who could kiss me first? And you think you have the right to bitch about a little prank?!" I snapped, their faces went red. I felt my eyes fill with tears, soon enough they were running down my face. Jack came up and saw me crying, he looked over the guys and I guess he thought Gray looked most guilty, because next thing we all knew he was on the ground with a bloody lip. I turned around, away from my former friends, I was alone again, I thought I had finally grasped it, but I guess I was wrong.

" C'mon Claire." Jack grabbed my hand and led me through the woods, back to my house. I put Karen and Anne's things outside my door, and locked it. I sat down at my table with a cup of tea, across from Jack.

" This always happens," I said to Jack, who was obviously pissed," It's ok, really."

" No it isn't," he slammed his fist down on the table," Damn it Claire! You don't deserve to be treated this way!".

" Then why does it keep on happening?" I muttered. He looked up, pity in his eyes,

" You know what you need? A girl's night, Jill is having one and she would love it if you came." He smiled.

" I don't know..." I hadn't seen my cousin, Jill, since high school.

" One second." Jack opened his phone and dialed a number, he waited while it rang." Hello? Hey Jill, what's up? Listen Claire is sorta down in the dumps and needs a cheering up, can she come to your party thing?" He asked," Uh huh, ok thanks sis, love ya, bye." He closed his phone with a smirk, " Well, you better get packin'" he smiled," It's tomorrow, and you are spending the night with five other girls besides you and Jill."

" But what about my farm?!" I protested, trying to find a way out.

" I'll take care of it, don't worry." He smiled," now go to sleep, you'll need it." I smiled and hugged my older cousin, he was more of an older brother, he would tease me and pick on me, but he was there when it mattered.

" Thanks Jack." I smiled and threw him some blankets and a pillow for the couch, then headed off to bed. I tossed and turned until about one in the morning and finally fell asleep. I awoke to some knocking on the door, I looked at my clock. 8:16!? I fell about of my bed and reached to the door, there was Jack covered in dirt.

" Hey cuz!" He grinned, wiping sweat from his forehead.

" Jack! Why didn't you wake me up?!" I whined.

" You needed rest for your big trip today!" He smiled," Oh yeah, you got a visitor." He stepped back to reveal Luke, the son of my Dad's Blacksmith.

" Luke?" I looked at him, surprised.

" You act like you're not happy to see me!" He rubbed the back of his head.

" Oh, you want something." I laughed," well, treat me to some brunch and we'll see." His eyes lightened up, and we started to the inn, yet then I looked back to Jack, " You want anything?" I called.

" Nah I'm good!" He called and went back to work. I turned around and headed down the path, with Luke.

" So what exactly do you want?" I asked as we entered, Anne was serving the guys, I looked straight at Luke, ignoring their stares.

" Well, my Dad heard you had moved here, and I know that Saibara is one of the finest blacksmiths, so I was wondering if you could get him to repair my Dad's axe..." He looked down blushing.

" Why can't your Dad fix it?" I asked.

" Well, you see I took it without permission, and he doesn't know about it..." He explained. Their staring was really getting annoying, and I knew Luke could tell it was bothering me. " So what's up with those guys?" Luke asked quietly as Doug sat down the usual.

" Long story. Tell you what, if you act like my boyfriend, like really lovey dovey and all that shit, I will get your Dad's axe fixed." I took a sip of my fruit punch.

" Um sure, but why, if I may ask?" He looked at me concerned. I quietly explained what happened, as we ate our food.

" Wow that sucks." He said putting down some money," Ready?" He winked at me, I giggled flirtatiously causing Gray and Kai to almost choke on their drinks. He took my hand and kissed it, and held it in his. " Hey Claire Bear, they said its gonna be cool today, why don't you take my jacket?" He took off his jacket and flexed his bicep, which was very muscular.

" Aw, thanks Lukey, I just know I will be warm in your arms tonight." I said, which DID cause Gray and Kai to choke.

" You're the best girlfriend ever." He pressed his lips against my forehead.

" Don't be shy!" I laughed and pressed my lips against his, Gray stood up and Cliff had to hold him back, we acted like we didn't notice and walked out the door hand in hand. Once we we were out the door we died laughing.

" Did you see the look on that one guy's face, he looked like he was about to die!" Luke laughed holding his stomach.

" I know! Oh my gosh, thanks so much!" I laughed," here can I see your axe?" I asked smiling.

" Sure! Thanks!" He handed it to me, the handle was splintered and the axe had a chunk out of it.

" Goddess Luke! What on earth did you do?" I looked at him amazed.

" Ummmm, I don't really remember." He said, causing me to laugh.

" Alright, just go back to my house, I'll be there in a second." I waved at him and took the axe to Saibara's. I walked in the door and the bell jingled, I smiled, I remembered when I put that up.

_~Flash Back~_

_ I sighed, another useless gift from Aunt Nelia, seriously, a cat bell? She knows I don't have a cat. I sighed again and put it in my pocket, maybe Anne would like it for her cat? I went back outside and immediately started to sweat, it was in the hundreds and climbing, and I was running low on energy. I began to hammer away on the huge boulder on the side of my field. * CRACK * Shit. I looked at my broken hammer on the ground, I sighed for the third time and put my hair in a messy bun, grabbed my hammer, and headed to the Blacksmiths, I opened the door and walked in I didn't see anyone around, I looked to the mysterious back room, Saibara told me to NEVER EVER go back there. I heard a loud pounding coming from there, what the heck is going on? I didn't want to interrupt so I waited, and waited, and waited. I sighed and looked down, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped. I turned around to see a shirtless Gray. I let out a breath of air,_

_" You SERIOUSLY need cat bell!" I pouted._

_" Whatever, what are you doin?" He asked putting on a shirt._

_" Waiting on your grandpa." I smiled._

_" And you didn't yell for him?" He looked at me like I was stupid._

_" Erm, no." I laughed nervously._

_" How long have you been here?" Gray sat down on his chair._

_" Um, about forty five minutes." I lowballed, I didn't want him to be mad at me for waiting that long._

_" Ugh, Gramps." He sighed," he really needs something to let him know customers are here." _

_I gasped," Oh I know!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the cat bell," Now you really do have a cat bell!" I laughed. I reached up on my tip toes to tie the bell at the thingy at the top of the door, but I was too short." Gray give my a boost!" I looked at him._

_" Why don't you just let me do it?" He came over._

_" Too mainstream." I waved my hand in the air. He rolled his eyes and bent down, I jumped on his back. I reached up and tied it to the door. " Perfect!" I laughed. I got off Gray's back. He pulled down his hat," Huh? Hey what are you hiding under there?" I snatched his cap away. His face was bright red, and his orange hair was a mess._

_" Give me my hat back." He glared._

_" Aw, but I love seeing your cute face and beautiful blue eyes!" I pouted, teasing him._

_" W-what? S-shut up!" He blushed even harder, causing me to laugh and hold it further away. His face got serious and his lips got closer and closer to mine, I was frozen in place, he snatched away his hat._

_" Hey!" I tried to get it back but I was too late, I realized how close we were to kissing and my face got hot, I quickly turned away. That's when I came face to face with Saibara, my face got even hotter." Um, I just-" I just walked out of there awkwardly._

_" Claire!" Gray came out. _

_" Er, yeah?" I looked away my face still burning._

_" Is everything ok, you looked a little red in there." He said mused, that's when I realized he was teasing me. I spun around a little annoyed,_

_" You're one to talk, getting my hopes up like that..." I sighed dramatically._

_" WHAT!?" His face went red._

_" Gotcha!" I laughed and jogged back to my farm while Gray just stood there his cheeks bright red._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I sighed,that was all in the past now. Saibara came from the back room,

" Why hello Claire, I haven't seen you in a while." The old man looked at me.

" I know it's been way too long! Anyways I was wondering if you could fix my friends axe?" I pulled it out of my rucksack. His eyebrows raised as I sat it before him.

" Claire, what-" Saibara started," Never mind, 800 gold." I handed it over to him, and started for the door," Wait," Saibara said.

" Hmm?" I looked back at him.

" Can you go get Gray? He hasn't been coming to work, and he listens to you?" The old man looked at me, there was something on his face, sorrow.

" I will try." I said nervously. I walked to the inn, and went straight to Anne. " Where's Gray?" I asked her, ignoring her surprise.

" Upstairs..." Anne said," but he's taking a nap." She said quickly.

" I don't care." I said walking up the stairs, I quietly opened the door, the light of the hallway made me see that Anne was right, he was asleep. I stomped right up to his bed and flipped his mattress causing Gray to fall to the floor.

" What the heck?" Gray snapped irritably, " Claire?" He seemed shocked.

" STOP MOPING, GET OFF YOUR LAY ASS, AND GO TO WORK!" I yelled, then promptly walked out of the room, and down the stairs. I walked out the door ignoring the stares, from Anne. On my way home, my phone rang from an unknown number,

" Hello?" I answered.

" Claire, I'm afraid there was an accident."

" Dad? What happened? Is everything alright?" I asked forgetting all that's happened.

" There was a fire at Maddie's house, she didn't survive." His voice cracked, I didn't like Maddie, for trying to replace my mother, but I didn't hate her.

" Dad I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically into the phone.

" Claire, there's something I need to tell you, but in person. Can you take the next boat into the city?" He asked.

" Uh, sure Dad, I will talk to you then." I said.

" Ok Claire, please be careful, I love you." He said.

" I love you too, bye." I hung up, sort of shocked. I dialed Jill but got a voicemail," Hey Jill it's Claire, I can't come tonight, there's been an emergency, I will update as soon as I can, bye." I hung up, and headed to my house to pack.

**(A/N): OH NO! A CLIFFHANGER!? This has been one of my longest chapters so I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: This is Interesting

**(A/N): Hey, so I know some of you might be mad at me for discontinuing my other fic, Her Voice. Please don't be mad, I was threatened that someone would report me if I didn't, anyways enjoy!**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I ran to my house where Jack and Luke were chilling. " Hey, I gotta go to the city for a few days." I came up to them.

" What? Why?" Jack looked at me surprised.

" There was a fire at Maddie's." I frowned.

" What about your ladies' night?" He sighed.

" I already called Jill, oh, and your axe will take a few days anyway, Luke." I pointed out.

" Ok thanks!" Luke smiled. I ran in and took a shower, then changed into my black dress with long sleeves and pumps. I put my hoop earrings in and put my hair in a bun. I walked into my bedroom and packed four day's worth of clothes, hair products, etc. I ran to see Zack about the next boat, which came in forty five minutes, I thanked him and decided to grab a snack before my boat came. I walked to the inn, and then I wondered if I was too overdressed? Then, I remembered that I was going to see my father. I walked in and went straight to Anne, I hugged her and she hugged me back.

" I forgive you." I sighed tired of arguing.

" Thanks, I was starting to get nervous." She smiled," but did you dress up that way for me?" She laughed.

" Oh well actually-"

" Hey!" Two guys came through the door, I didn't really think this looked good. They were both in suits, their hair was sleeked back With some greasy looking oil.

" We are international business men, and we want to buy this shack." One said.

" It's not for sale." Doug came from behind the counter.

" Please, if you refuse we can just offer the bank a better deal, and POOF it's ours!" The other one laughed. Anne went pale, as did Doug. I laughed and walked up to the men.

" Gentlemen, it's not for sale, now leave before it gets dirty." I smirked, the whole inn was listening.

" Oh, and what will you do?" The man laughed.

" I could double your price, hell, I could even triple it." I put my hands on my hips.

" Puh lease!" The other man laughed.

" Oh, you don't believe me? Have you ever heard the name Carter Wilson?" I looked at my nails.

" The billionare?" They became interested.

" Oh yeah, him, but to me his is known as Dad." I looked at them boredly, a smile playing at the edge of my lips."

" Impossible!" They gasped.

" Oh is it? Last time I checked my name was Clairabelle Katherine Elizabeth Wilson the third." I laughed.

" Claire..." Anne said quietly.

" Leave now, while you still have your dignity." I looked at the two of them. They glared and made their way to the door," Ciao!" I waved. Once the door was closed everybody erupted into applause. I laughed a little, then checked my watch. " Oh shit! I gotta go! Bye!" I ran out the door and to my house to grab my suitcase. I ran back to the pier, hardly catching my boat. Out of breath, I sat on the bench, with my suitcase. It wasn't a long ride to the city, and it was pretty dull. Once we docked, I got into a taxi and told the guy my address. I looked around, as we were on the way, nothing had really changed. He stopped in front of my house, I paid the man and got out. I rolled my suitcase up the stairs and pressed the call button outside the gate.

" Hello, do you have an appointment?" Ivy the guard keeper asked.

" I should hope so, since it is my father." I laughed a little at my lame joke.

" Oh! Welcome back Miss Claire!" Ivy greeted me the same way she did when I came home from school. The gates opened, I walked up the two other landings of stairs. My father came to the door and hugged me, there was dark circles under his eyes.

" Hi Daddy." I hugged him with my free arm.

" I'm glad you're here." He smiled gently," I've got two little problems." He stepped back revealing two little girls. " Meet, Jenna and Avary, your step sisters." The smallest one who looked about four ran up and hugged my legs, giggling. The second one, who looked around twelve waved awkwardly.

" Ava let go of her." Jenna rolled her blue eyes.

" Mamamamamama!" She giggled even harder.

" Um, Father may I speak to you in your study?" I chuckled nervously.

" Of course, girls wait in the parlor." He instructed them. Once we were in his study I looked at him,

" Are you crazy?!" I snapped harshly at him.

" Please Claire I really need your help on this one." He looked at me pitifully.

" Dad, I can't stay here I have a farm and-"

" Take them with you." He cut me off.

" There isn't a school." I argued.

" Jenna takes online classes, and then helps Avary with hers." He folded his hands on his desk.

" I'm only doing this because they don't deserve to have the same childhood I did." I stood up, and walked out of the study. There stood Avary and Jenna with their bags,

" Is it true you have a horse?" Jenna smiled excitedly.

" Horsey!" Avary giggled.

" Yup, c'mon if we hurry, we won't have to spend the night." I laughed and grabbed Avary's bag.

" Bye Dad." The girls called as I gave him a curt nod. Luckily we made it to the docks just in time, and headed home. It was starting to get dark by the time we arrived,

" Well, I say we take our luggage and drop it off at my house, get dinner, and tomorrow I will give you the grand tour." I planned.

" Sure." Jenna nodded. We walked to the my house and just dropped it off. we headed black to the inn and walked in on a very surprising scene. Gray and Karen were making out. Oh boy.

**(A/N): I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEEEEEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
